narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
human? 0_o Since the "faraway place" is another world, does she count as one?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :She was born a human? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Was she?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Her not being human makes sense considering she was a princess from a faraway land and randomly has horns on her head, even before she ate the fruit of the Shinju. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Elve.--Salamancc (talk) 11:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if you consider Ootsutsuki "human" then so should you consider Superman and family to be humans as well. They are kryptonian though and would most likely feel offended if you were to call them human :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::We could name them Extraterrestrial or something :p --Salamancc (talk) 11:59, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Bones KKM If i remember correctly FF-Suzaku said that her bones isn't KKG but instead KKM same way as her RinneSharingan. So must we create KKM Bones for her? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:54, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Bump ./ Rage gtx (talk) 04:35, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No idea what to do. Maybe we should just mention all of Kaguya's Kekkei Mora in Kekkei Mora article rather than creating a kekkei mora version of creepy extension bones--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Toneri inheriting Kaguya's legacy? get any proof for toneri inheriting kaguya's legacy to destroy mankinds? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hamura_%C5%8Ctsutsuki#Legacy http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_%C5%8Ctsutsuki?diff=977438&oldid=977427 http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_%C5%8Ctsutsuki?diff=prev&oldid=977141 Kunoichi101 (talk) 08:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : this is false info. From what we know Toneri want punish mankind for weaponizing chakra, Kaguya herself used chakra that way, so no. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hair trivia Why would it be junk trivia to say that she has the longest hair out of all naruto characters to date? Munchvtec (talk) 05:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :He's got a point man i mean it is True though Kaguyas hair is the longest out of any character in the series i dont think its junk trivia is still trivia so i say Munchs point is valid its factual in the manga and anyone can agree on that fact that Kaguya has the longest hair in the entire series. Dracoblaze58 (talk) 05:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::That so qualifies as junk trivia, in my opinion.--'NinjaSheik' 20:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::But Trivia are supposed to be interesting imo, but whenever there is contradiction that Trivia can be removed e.g. here we don't know whether Jiraiya's hair are long or Kaguya's hair are the longer, I believe Kaguya has the longest hair.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hardly. It's hair! Last I checked, Kushina also has very long hair, but there was never a trivia put in her page for that, was there? It's not interesting, either. There are many anime with many characters with very long hair. It's not a unique thing.--'NinjaSheik' 20:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Per NinjaSheik. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 20:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay I'm not against you, I agree it's just a hair, but to those who only watch Naruto, it can be interesting to some, as the serie ended we can conclude that Kaguya's hair were the longest, in Kushina's case it was unclear whether it was Jiraiya's or her hair was the longer one now it is clear, it's just a note not a big deal but I'm not adding that.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't hurt anyone if it was added would it? Munchvtec (talk) 20:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :it's fine if it doesn't get added though im positive we have a ton of junk trivia like this here. Munchvtec (talk) 20:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Then please, find whatever junk trivia there is and help us remove it. Please do not add to the problem by participating in inserting more junk trivia just because there's "a ton of it." One bad turn does not call for another. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 21:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Wood Release We list the Ten-Tails as having wood release and Kaguya and the ten-tails are the same being, so wouldn't she have the kekkei genkai as well? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Kaguya and the Ten-Tails are not the same being. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::^But Elveonora says otherwise. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 20:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Elveonora is not the manga, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::They are, though. Ten-Tails is Kaguya merged with Shinju. Do you imply that when the Ten-Tails turns back into Kaguya, some of her powers are lost?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why is the TT listed as Mokuton user in the first place tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Because of this. Obito used it through the Ten-Tails to kill Neji, do you not remember? -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 21:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but I remember people having a milliard counter arguments to that, like that it was only channeled through etc. Anyway, having TT listed but not Kaguya is idiotic. Kaguya hasn't been just Kaguya since the Shinju merger, she is the Ten-Tails. Also she should be listed as user of Lava, Boil and Magnet and possibly Storm as well besides Wood.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well, according to one person, the manga indicates Kaguya and the Ten-Tails are not the same being. According to another, the manga indicates Kaguya is the Ten-Tails. *shrugs* :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 22:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Kaguya was Kaguya, an alien princess. Shinju was Shinju a vampire tree bearing magical fruit. The two became one, hence Ten-Tails. We saw the Ten-Tails turn into Kaguya, Kaguya turn into the Ten-Tails and then turn back into Kaguya with Black Zetsu stating the transformation to be on her whim. So stating that she isn't the Ten-Tails is absolutely idiotic, no offense, especially with the arguments "Shinju ain't conscious" The Ten-Tails form is half made from her body and her consciousness is what makes it move.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Technically they both are right. The Ten-Tails is Kaguya + Shinju, but Kaguya is not the Ten-Tails and neither is the Shinju the Ten-Tails. We're not seeing the Ten-Tails warping to different dimensions nor are we seeing Kaguya well being a tree. :::Now that that's out of the way, the Ten-Tails probably shouldn't be listed as using Wood Release, as it wasn't in control of itself when Obito killed a bunch of people.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 22:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC)